Fists and Iron
by Binge
Summary: Hera Church is a 13 year old meta-human with the ability to control metal. Shes certainly strange, her hero is the Joker for his cleaver schemes, and yet she chooses the side of the good guys, getting on the Young Justice team. She is certainly strange. (Begins on Season 1) (Eventual Robin/Nightwing x OC)


_**Disclaimer: I only own my characters!**_

Hera Church stood in an old boxing rink from the 40's that is owned by her grand father, still keeping the 40's style going. The yellow over head lights lit the one-story large building. She was wearing a black tank top and black gym shorts, punching a large blue leather punching bag. Her knuckles were wrapped in Ace-bandage wrap to keep her hands from getting seriously bruised. She had been at it for hours. Her hands ached but she pushed her self, kept hitting and hitting. The concentration was clearly visible in her brown eyes. She was tempted to snap the chain. She could to it, not with strength but with mind. She had the same power as her favorite comic villain Magneto. She wouldn't cheat, she couldn't. The chain was solid, but thin. It was like a sturdy necklace chain. The question of breaking the chain wasn't if she _could_ but if she _would. _She had envisioned what would happen in her mind if she did use her mental ability to break the chain, essentially she lost concentration and the metal bent unnaturally and snapped. Hera cursed at her self for making a mistake. The 13 year old girl strived to do her best, especially being Black Canaries prodigee or what ever. She heard the door to the front of the building open. The blonde girl paused the background rock music and sat on the bench, unraveling ace-bandages placed on her knuckles.

"Hey kiddo," her grandpa said as he walked in. He was a warm-hearted man, with silver eyes. He sat on the bench next to her. Hera was blonde, and her hair was short, like Shailene Woodley short. Her face was splashed in freckles and her eyes were like a does'. Her skin was a light shade of tan and she was relatively short, about 4' 7".

"Hey, sorry about the chain." she told her grandfather, with a nervous smile.

"Eh, that's alright. We have plenty to hang those punching bags up for a beating."

"Well _that _was violent."

Her grandpa chuckled and said, "Your mother wants you home, I figured you'd be here as usual."

"Alright, see you later."

The Greek blonde left the ages old boxing ring and headed home, gym bag slung over her shoulder. The air was slightly chilly, relaxing itself on her arms. She night had ate Gotham City, darkening the landscape. She stepped into an apartment building, stepping into room 4C.

"Is that you, Hera?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Nope, just your friendly neighborhood burglar," Hera joked.

"Well, does the 'friendly neighborhood burglar want some mac 'n cheese," Hera's mother, Irlene, joked back.

"Hell yeah!"

Irlene cracked a grin and Hera rushed down the small hall to the kitchen. "Well, frist the burglar has to get some manners."

"Hell yeah, please?"

"Close enough," her mom said, sliding a bowl of mac 'n cheese towards Hera.

Hera took a bite of the cheesy noodles with a smile.

"So, hows the whole new team thing working out for you," Irlene asked referring to the team that Kid Flash (Wally), Robin, Aqualad (Calder), Super-boy, Miss Martian (M'gann), and Hera (Ace).

"It doesn't totally suck. I mean, sometimes we get on each others nerves, but yeah."

"Well, I'm glad your happy. Hey, can you make a bowl of mac 'n cheese for Claire while I go get her from her crib?"

"Yeah, sure," Hera told her mother with a mouthful of food and levitated a metal spoon from the counter and used it to plop the noodles into a bowl on the marble counter.

Irlene returned with Hera's baby sister Claire, who squealed, causing Hera to burst in giggles. "She sounds like Dad during a football game on helium!"

At the mention of Dad Hera's laugh turn into a sad frown. Irlene looked at the ground. Claire chewed on her fingers. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to mention Dad."

"It's fine,sweet heart. It wasn't our fault he died..."


End file.
